Hangers for storing soft toys, dolls, and articles of clothing have been previously known. Some have utilized vertically suspended chains with fasteners attached thereto. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,288 and utilizes a one-piece, large looped plastic fastener extending through a chain link. Other one-piece clips to be suspended from a horizontal clothesline are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,324 and 4,566,157.
Still other forms of multi-part clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,536; 3,349,453; 3,041,696 and 2,506,783. A clothes hanger on a horizontal chain serving a clothesline is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,472.
A prior commercial form of hanger has a plastic chain vertically suspended and carrying a number of clips attached loosely to the chain links by separate nylon straps. A hole in the handle of the clip accommodates the strap. This loose arrangement allows the clip to hang downwardly against the chain. Such clips are prone to inadvertent disassembly at the pivot.